Model Misbehaviour
by Anorexia
Summary: *Anorexia.Bulimia*SasukexSakura.Sequel* Eight months after being released from an eating disorder clinic, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, attempt to live a normal life with modeling, college, nightmares, and the obsession Sakura refuses to let go.
1. Starting Anew

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author note - Alright. After many many requests for a sequel to my eating disorder fanfiction _Model Behaviour_, I have finally written a sequel. Hopefully it'll meet your area of liking in what you hoped for/expected for the second part. I'm sure everything will be along the same lines. Backstabbing friends, shocking secrets, new twists, eating disorders, and of course, SasuxSaku moments. This chapter also holds some pretty explicit moments near the end, so you've been warned.

Note that this is an eating disorder story. If you are self-conscious it may possibly be triggering to an eating disorder or any other form of self-harm. With this I can not and will not be held responsible if you develop any harmful condition while you read this story.

* * *

"See her? She just came back from rehab for starving herself." Haruno Sakura heard the low whisper of a fellow classmate a few lunch tables away.

"I can't find her, where is she?" The friend replied, craning her neck to find Sakura.

"Uchiha's girl. The one with the bright pink hair."

The friend made a disgusted noise. "Really? _She_ had an eating disorder? It had to be for attention."

"I know. Didn't they start dating right after she got a little thin? Oh my gosh. She must have starved herself just to get Sasuke into her. What a fake!" The first girl exclaimed, making an equally disgusting noise.

A few feet away, Sakura let out a soft and long groan of annoyance. It hadn't stopped yet. Sadly. It was only the beginning of the torment Sakura had been given since she was released from a medical clinic that helped people recover from eating disorders. It had been non-stop since she was released earlier this month for gaining enough weight to make her stable. Since she came back to school, it was everywhere. It had been in the papers that she and her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, had murdered the popular agent and pedophile, Orochimaru. After the trails, the final few paragraphs had mentioned what was next for Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura entering rehab was one of those things mentioned.

"Tr-try to i-i-ignore them, S-sakura," her friend, Hinata squeaked, being one of the few who still stuck to her after she returned.

Rubbing her left temple, Sakura replied. "I'm trying, but after a while it gets old."

"You've been back for two weeks. Give it another two and things will be back to normal!" Hinata's quarky boyfriend, Naruto piped in. His mouth full of ramen noodles, that fell out of his mouth and onto the table as he spoke to her.

Looking at the noodles, Sakura tried hard to not form a disgusted look on her face. "I can't wait two more weeks, if it's even that long." She managed to look away and found her eyes on the magazine that Hinata had been reading in between bites of her own lunch.

'_Feeling Fat? Thirteen new tips to guarantee a sexy new body by summer!_'

She swallowed hard and tried to find a new headline on the front page to read.

'_Eat great and lose weight with a new friendly diet plan!_'

Her heart felt constricted in her chest and she glanced at the next one, which was much more satisfying then the first two had been.

'_Fun activities to do on cold days with your man!_'

Suddenly, she felt at ease and things appeared to be a little less tense for the moment until another comment was made and heard. Just then, the school bell rang and ended lunch, which blocked off the last bit of comment made about Sakura's thin body.

With a sigh of relief, she picked up her handbag and the text book for her next class and fast-paced walked to the psychology classroom on the second floor, not bothering to wait for Hinata to gather her things or for Sasuke to walk with her to the next class.

Psychology seemed fascinating at first. The study on mental functions and behaviour seemed highly seemed so interesting when she checked into the semester class. But the class ended up being long lectures of some of the stuff she had learned when she was at rehab and the homework was endless.

Her class was studying the personality section of psychology before moving on to the health psychology chapter, which was three before the one she was on now. She was supposed to be taking notes on the chapter and remember the name of those who had conducted experiments on this branch of psychology, but all she could focus on was what she had heard today at lunch.

Sakura tapped her pencil on her paper and sighed. When was it going to end? Didn't teenagers have anything else to gossip about? There were plenty more fascinating things to gossip about than her weight and what they did to her in the 'looney bin'. Her eyes were on the back of Sasuke's black hair. Though she was happy that Sasuke hadn't been mentioned much in the gossip, the fact that he killed someone was hardly even mentioned, it did seem unfair on several levels that he didn't get the as harsh critique.

"Miss. Haruno, are your notes going to magically appear from Mr. Uchihas head to your paper?" The sensei, Ibiki, said harshly.

A few of the students giggle and Sakura jumped into taking her notes. Not completely processing what she was writing down, her thoughts were still on what had happened. From time to time, she'd begin to focus all her attention to the comments and when the class had ended, she only had a quarter of the three pages of notes done.

Three classes later, the final bell rang and released a good portion of the population out for the weekend. It was the third week in January and the days were marked down on her calender at home when she'd finally be out of high school and live on her own. An end, she viewed it, to all of the harassment she had received since she came back to school. Missing the first semester had been hard and if it wasn't for that fancy rehabilitation center that still taught basic classes Sasuke paid for, she would most likely repeat her senior year.

"You're letting this get to you. It's been three weeks, aren't you use to it, yet?" Sasuke asked, walking her to her car.

She breathed out and made her breath noticeable in the air. "You know I take critique hard. It's not like I'm the first in our school. Two years ago I remember one girl had a pretty bad case and she didn't even come back after she gained all that weight. She and her family moved to one of the islands to finish out her high school years. In fact, after everything we did, I'm amazed we even came back to this school. My parents are so obsessed with their social status, they don't talk about me to their friends or business partners anymore."

They both stopped when they reached Sakura's silver little car.

"Do Kakashi and Rin still want me to come over tonight?"

Sasuke nodded.

Nearly every weekend Sasuke's adoptive parents, Hatake Kakashi and Rin would have her over just to watch movies, play board games, or simply talk about what was going on in life. Though it only started after she returned to school, Rin seemed to be interested in taking Sakura out shopping for outfits. She was certain it was just their way of saying sorry for not helping earlier.

"Is six okay? My mom will want to have our daily discussion first."

"Six is good."

They hugged each other softly, her body still fragile and Sasuke never being so much of a touching person, and kissed gently on the lips before Sakura got into her car and drove home.

After pulling into the parking lot of her home, Sakura slipped into the house as quiet as possible, hoping her parents weren't home. She set down her keys near the television and began to go up the creaking stairs to her room. Finally, she was in her room.

"Where are you going?" Her mothers voice calm and stunning.

Sakura jumped, dropping her backpack with a loud clunk on the floor. "Mom! Oh, you scared me. I'm just getting ready to go Hinata's to study. Loads of psychology notes need to be done and she's better at explaining it than I am..." Sakura nervously reached for her backpack and a few other items. Makeup, hairbrush, and a nightgown that was freshly folded. "I might spend the night if it takes longer than we expect."

"You're going to that Sasuke's boys house again, aren't you?" Her mother eyed Sakura's suspicious movements.

Sakura tried calm herself down. "What makes you say that?"

After the accident, Kakashi had taken the liberty of explaining the entire situation to her parents. Her father, a man usually out on more government business trips more often than had been home in his life, was ashamed of Sakura's behaviour and had almost disowned her because of her shameful acts. He took it study. One word at a time and understood what she had wrong with her, but couldn't understand how it happened. Her mother on the other hand, gave a different reaction.

Her mom couldn't understand why anyone could starve themselves or do drugs. How her daughter could let a man touch her. She now watched Sakura suspiciously at all time and would encourage her to eat seconds on the few days they would eat as a family. Mrs. Haruno was also convinced that she had developed an eating disorder because of Sasuke, and that it was entirely his fault.

"You're panicking," her mother watched Sakura grab a change of clothes and shove them into them into her bulging backpack.

"Well," Sakura started to zip up the bag. "Hanabi will be home soon and she's bringing a few friends. If Hinata and I want to get this homework done, we need to get it done fast."

"And if I call Mr. Hyuuga will he confirm this?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to be eighteen in a few months, mom. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Her mother scoffed. "Apparently not."

"I'm going. I have my cell phone, so if some creepy guy wants to take naked photos of me, I'll call you instead of the boy who might be a few doors down." She spoke with an acid tone and slung the backpack of her shoulder.

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Her mother started to yell, walking fast-paced behind her daughter as she bounced down the stairs and went for her keys. "Haruno Sakura, don't you disobey me, you're not allowed to see him anymore."

Sakura picked up her keys, not caring that it was only four and that she'd be two hours ahead of the planned time. "Why this week? What happened the last two weekends I've been home?"

"You can't spend the night at his house! People will think that you're sleeping with him and it'll will be bad for our reputation! Sakura, I was just pro----"

She slammed the door and ran to her car, slamming the door shut with as much force as possible and jamming the key in the ignition. That was all her parents cared about, their social status and that Sakura stayed as that innocent three year old they've been bragging about until the last two years have happened. She didn't care either that she and her mother were supposed to have their daily 'Group' discussion, that was highly encouraged by her Group counselor.

Gone for only a mere six minutes and her car felt like an ice cube again.

* * *

Sakura always felt better when she was at Sasuke's house. Maybe it was because of Kyoko that made it so warm. She was learning how to walk and was good at taking about three steps before falling either on her bottom or her knees and crawling the rest of the way. Her giggle warmed Sakura's heart and Kyoko had become so familiar with her that she always outstretched her arms, waiting to be held by Sakura for a good portion of the night.

Rin greeted Sakura the usual way. One arm carrying Kyoko and the other wrapped around Sakura's petite body as she exclaimed "Sakura! It's so good to have you over again," then she would turn and call out for her husband, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi would usually come from the living room and Sasuke would walk silently down the stairs. Both greeting Sakura with a sign of affection.

"You're in time, Sakura," Kakashi took her backpack and tossed it to the foot of the stairs, "Rin is just about done making supper, then we're going to watch a movie. Is gore going to be alright with you, or do you need something less violent still?"

After watching someone be beaten to death and their eyeball being squished in by a high-heeled shoe, gore movies disturbed her a bit, but made it easier for her to point out how wrong the movie made certain murders. "Gore will be fine."

Rin had returned to the kitchen when she heard the water overboiling and handed Kyoko to Kakashi, who began to bounce her up and asking her who loved her and who was the most beautiful baby in the world.

Sasuke had picked up her bulging backpack, "Staying the night?"

"If it's alright with you," She followed Sasuke behind the stairs, "my mom and I got into an argument before we left...and it was about you. I'll go to Hinata's if you have something planned tomorrow morning."

"No, I want you stay," He pushed open his door and set the bag carefully down next to his bed.

Sakura studied his room. The bed sheets were messy and scattered, like her had been sleeping rough. A pile of dirty clothes rest in the bottom of the basket, intellectual books filled most of the large bookcase at the far end of his room, his computer had an IM popup from Naruto asking if Sakura was over yet in bold orange text. Everything appeared to fit the description of a normal boys room except for the dark colours that gave the room a more uncomfortable feeling than it should.

"Tsunade called me last night," she said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke's voice turned sharp and alert.

Sakura sat down on his soft bed. "She wants to know if I want to come back. She has someone else who will be my agent. Oh, Sasuke, she still feels awful about what happened that night and misses us so much. She says that Usui isn't the same as it was when we were there."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Why not? She's still doing the weekly weigh in for models to make sure that they're healthy and we'll pick up right where we left off. Tsunade is even arranging some charity fashion shows, isn't that sweet of her?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Kakashi called them saying that dinner was ready.

Noodles with shrimp, pork and beef strips, some kimchi on the side for Kakashi, a platter of vegetables in the center with an western dip in the center.

The aroma felt good in Sakura's nostrils and made her ready to eat everything in sight, not leaving anything left. She was starving after not eating breakfast and lunch but instantly scolded at herself for even thinking about stuffing her face.

"This looks good, Rin," Sasuke sat down in his usual seat and began to dish himself a plate full of everything. He reached for Sakura's plate and gave her a large amount of food that was equal to his overflowing plate.

After everyone was dished and Kyoko had her baby food in her own bowl, the eating began.

The conversations started off with Rin asking Kakashi about work. He told us stories of the busy he day he had and how he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. It was followed by Sasuke and Sakura's day at school, which finished then with Rin's exciting day with Kyoko. The following conversations scattered from different things that was in their daily lives or were upcoming events.

"Excuse me," Sakura pushed herself away from the table and headed up to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't bother to ask where she was going this time, it was obvious now and for what reason.

After locking the door, Sakura wrapped her hair in the familiar sloppy ponytail and knelt before the toilet.

_I can't believe he made me eat so much. I could feel the fat still left on the pork and beef, it felt like rubber in my mouth..._

She leaned her head forward and slipped a single finger down her throat. A few more actions finally got the food out of her body. It always looked unfamiliar in the toilet bowl. Sometimes she'd be able to make out a lump if it wasn't chewed fully or if there was still some good decent shape to it, but the noodles were small and scattered, and the meat was in chunks that was a little hard to make out. Only the vegetables were the clear ones in the bowl, a chunk of green here and there. The smell was rancid as the contents swam in a peach colour liquid after she had been drinking peach juice since dinner started.

Watery eyes and vomit slipping down her arm, Sakura was fairly satisfied with herself. She had been doing it for so long and was so good at it that she hardly made a noise now.

After cleaning up and returning as normal as she could to the table, she saw that Sasuke was putting away the leftovers while Kakashi did the dishes.

She had been there a tad longer than she thought.

"Just wondering when you were going to come back," Kakashi joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ha...yeah..." Sakura grabbed some dishes on the table and began to help Kakashi, "sorry about that."

* * *

After the movie, Sasuke and Sakura retired to Sasuke's bedroom while Kakashi and Rin went to their own after putting Kyoko to bed. It wasn't extremely late, but Sakura felt exhausted.

"Can we talk about Tsunade's offer now?" She asked, watching Sasuke undress before her. "She says that she'll even be my agent if I'm that uncomfortable with a stranger. She'll give us more free-time, better protection has been put around the agency. Please?"

Sasuke slipped out of his shirt and revealed a slender back to her, which made her heart pound in her chest.

"I don't think so. Do you really want a repeat of last year? You're more stressed this year worrying about college applications, I think going back into modeling would be bad right now." He was beginning to take of his pants as his spoke.

"Tsunade will understand if I need a personal day, she doesn't run your average agency, please?"

Sasuke stood there in nothing but boxers, his back turned to Sakura. So strikingly handsome in the light. "Fine."

"Oh thank you, Sasuke!" She squealed and jumped onto his back, bouncing up and down with excitement. "She wants to see us next week, it'll be just like the old days...w-without Him, of course. I'm happy you're agreeing to this, I know what you think is going to be better than any advice my parents have to offer."

"Hm," was all he could say.

Still self-conscious, Sakura changed in the bathroom, careful to lock the door again and make sure that she still looked pretty, even if she was half asleep. They crawled into bed together, a new thing they had started after her first week back from school, and both were asleep within minutes.

A dream occurred.

Colourful and rich in detail, Sakura found herself in her old room at the agency. Neat and tidy, which was highly uncommon when she was working there. Everything looked like it was in perfect order except for the pile of beer bottles surrounding one of the chairs that was more commonly occupied by Orochimaru.

"_Sakura, you've gained_!" Orochimaru exclaimed, lifting up her shirt and rubbing his luke warm hand across her stomach. "_Look what you've done to yourself, gained all this weight and for what? Whose happiness? Whose acceptance? Surely not your own,_" He took off her shirt.

For some reason, Sakura was unable to move. Her body stood frozen before Orochimaru as he walked around her and critiqued her body, removing pieces of clothing one by one and touching different parts of her body.

He grabbed the skin on her upper arm and firmly pinched, making her release a noise of pain. "_What is this, Sakura? Fat? I'd expect more from you,_" He undid her bra from the back and began to touch her breasts, squeezing and pinching them hard.

"_S-stop, I don't want to do this,_" Sakura could only say in a whisper. Her body movements were beyond her own control. She didn't even remember stepping out of her pants, but now they were gone and Orochimaru was on his knees, rubbing her thighs with his hands.

_"Of course you do, my dear. I know you love it. Your body says it all_." His hands grabbed the final piece of clothing on her and pulled it down to her ankles.  
She was now completely naked.

His hands were running up and down her legs, and she noticed now that he had somehow become entirely naked. She didn't move, but her insides trembled. Each time she tried to move, she felt stiff and couldn't, like pushing against a large stone that was firmly planted.

"_You'll have to do like this for now...but Sakura, I expect you to lose all of this,_" he grabbed her buttocks and pushed himself upward with his legs and was now towering over her.

"_Stop touching me. Don't you dare. Sasuke will rescue me, he always does,_" Sakura spoke as loud as she could, which was no louder than a whisper.

_"Sasuke won't save you tonight. You're mine for now,_" His lips touch her chest just above her breasts, one hand kept the firm grip on her buttocks and the other move to the front, dancing around her hips before entering her.

Sakura awoke, gasping for air and feeling cold as she had separated her body from the warm bed, sweat, and Sasuke, who was still sleeping soundlessly. She shook all over and felt pain in her lower stomach which was probably caused by the dream.

"Just a dream....just a dream," she told herself as she rocked her body on the bed. It was the tenth dream she had had about Orochimaru since the murder. They weren't always sexual. Other times it was him talking to her and telling her how she looked, sometimes it would be repeats of what experiences they had shared together, like her weigh ins, only one other one like this had been sexual, but he had not even entered her then.

"It was just a dream," Sakura repeated once more as she lied her head down next to Sasuke, too afraid to go back to sleep.

* * *

Author note - Well that's the first chapter. It's a bit of an introduction of what life is like for Sakura now that she's out of rehab and how she feels about things. I know that even though Sasuke was in there, he didn't play such a big role, but the next chapter will be better, more Sasuke scenes rather than Sakura-centric. So, I apologize about the slightly confusing plot and the lack of Sasuke. The next chapter will make up for it. If you have any feedback or something you'd like to see in the future, feel free to fill me in. I'm always looking in on satisfying the readers.

So...funny comment, I was always convinced that the modeling competition I had in Model Behaviour was highly unrealistic, but I just went to a modeling competition and I was very close in detail. Who knew?

Thank you for reading.


	2. Blood and Dreams

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto...(If I did, it would be called 'Sasuke'!)

Author Note - Wow...I didn't realize I haven't written since January. I apologize for the long absence. Teen life is really kicking my ass right now and I've been dead on writing for a long, long time. But I'm back after my love for anime returned a few weeks ago and I'm ready to continue this story and hopefully start up a few more oneshots!

* * *

Sakura awoke early in the morning. The moon was still out and the sun had yet to arise to bring the bustling city to a start. Without moving, she could feel that Sasuke's warm back was to hers and he was lightly snoring away. She was more than certain he was in his common position of using his arm as a pillow and using the bend where his elbow was as a comfortable bend. She smiled at the thought of him sleeping, how adorable he was when his hair was messy and his shirt was off, only a blanket to keep his chest warm.

With force, she moved her body to sit up in the bed when all of a sudden, a cramp arose in her abdomen. Her body felt heavy and achy, her head swirled around and she felt more obese than usual. Panic arose between her breast and she ran to the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothing to see a thick red stain in her undergarment.

"Oh, my...no!" She stared at the bloody undergarment and wondered how it could have happened. "How could this have...? It's not possible...I haven't eaten that much...i-it...it can't be..." She dropped the garment she held in her hand, blood staining her palm where it was fresh. She felt like she was about to vomit, and for once, she wish she wouldn't. The large mirror above the sink gave even more proof . Her breasts did seem large, her stomach more full, her hips looked a little wider, every body changing symbol that she was menstruating was there.

"How could this of happened?" She spoke to herself as she bent down and went underneath the sink for the package of pads she always kept at the house in case of an emergency such as this

Taking a few out and disposing them 'after use' kept Sasuke far from suspicious. A rush of relief came when she remembered her backpack full of clean clothes for the new day. The trouble would be getting them from the far end of Sasuke's bedroom to the bathroom. She prepared herself everything she would need for a quick shower. Shampoo and conditioner and womanly scented soaps were all under the sink for the nights she slept over, convenient.

Slowly, she opened the door that would then lead to the bedroom. Sasuke had yet to still move since she moved from the bed. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest and she prayed that he would not awake and see the bottom of her night-shirt stained with blood. She moved slowly into the bedroom. Like a ninja, her steps were light and quiet. No noise came from any of the wooden floorboards and she was most certain she was home-free when she grabbed the backpack.

"Sakura?"

She inhaled sharply, a chill running up her spine from being caught. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"What are you doing up so early?" His voice was strong and clear, like he had been awake the whole time.

How embarrassing would it be to say that she began in the night and the sheets he possibly slept on had her blood on them? "I had a nightmare...and I just want to take a quick shower to wash away the sweat." She hoped it was still so dark in the room that he could not see the blood stain. "I'll be quick...I'm sorry if I woke you up." Her eyes moved to the red numbered alarm clock. It was only five minutes after six.

Though she could not see him, she heard Sasuke stretch and shift his body position. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

She gave a low sigh. It would have been easier to just say why, but at the same time, it would have disgusted him to discover the thin blood stain next to him. "No, Sasuke, I want to shower...I'll be out shortly." She turned around, holding the backpack in front of her, hoping he wouldn't notice her lack of undergarments, and walked into the bathroom.

The shower was steaming hot, she placed the soap where the blood ran and scrubbed it against her body. Disgusted everytime she saw the blood mix in with the water and taint the pure colour of the water. It was a quick shower, but the few minutes she spent under the hot water and turned her skin red. She dressed quickly, sure to make sure she was protected before any more blood decided to slip down her legs and opened the door to Sasuke's bedroom, hoping yet again that he was asleep.

"You could have told me, you know,"Sasuke said as he continued to pull off the blankets on his bed. His black comforter blanket was on the very bottom, followed by the dark gray secondary sheets. He was now removing the pillow cases from all four pillows. Tossing them onto the laundry pile one at a time. "I would have understood."

Still hot from the water, she could feel the blood rush to her face and create more heat as she saw the blood stain on the sheet. "I...it's never happened like that before, I just got nervous...." she sputtered out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought it was embarrassing."

Sasuke gathered up all the dirty laundry and walked to the door. "You're a female. It's natural."

* * *

After Sasuke started the laundry and changed into clean clothes for the day, it was only six thirty. The house was boring with no one awake at six thirty. They expected Kyoko to awake and cry for food any minute, but the silence still filled the house. Kakashi would soon awake and begin breakfast for Rin before he headed off to work, any given minute.

"Do you want to watch some t.v.?" She asked, trying to get rid of the silence.

"There's nothing on in the morning," he replied, getting two bowels out from the cupboard. "It's only those stupid talk shows and children's shows." The clinking of bowls onto the table and silverware then followed. "What cereal do you want for breakfast?"

She sighed. Wishing he'd rather watch t.v. with her instead. "Anything, I'm not picky..."

Moments after Sasuke began to pour the cereal into the bowls, Kakashi came down the stairs. Like Sasuke, he slept shirtless and his hair was messy. Eyes glazed over and his voice showing high signs of a late and restless night. He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

"You two are up early. Did Kyoko wake you up?"

Sakura sat down in her usual chair at the table. "No, I had a bad dream...I woke Sasuke up after that." She hoped he didn't hear the loud noise from the laundry machine. "Since we couldn't get back to sleep, we decided to come down for some breakfast."

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked into the kitchen. "If you count cereal as real breakfast. You could have waited and had one of my nutritious meals that I always make for Rin."

_Like bacon is nutritious_, Sakura thought. _Then again, high carb cereal wasn't a breakfast made in heaven, either. _Her thoughts continued as Sasuke poured the milk into her bowl.

They ate silently, the only noise came from Kakashi, who sang to himself and banged pans and food around the kitchen. The sizzling of bacon and the frying of eggs soon joined in. And though Sakura finished the bowl of cereal, her stomach growled hungrily as the aroma of the bacon engulfed the room.

"Do you want some bacon, Sakura? Sasuke? I made a little bit extra just in case you two wanted something more than cereal." Kakashi smiled as he stood proudly over the frying pan. This gave him a more motherly appearance to his figure as he adjusted the bacon with the utensil with one hand on his hip.

Sasuke at the time was pouring himself a glass of juice. "We'll take some. Thank you, Kakashi." His eyes moved to Sakura as quickly as they could and she shivered in discomfort of being watched.

_Bacon, too?_ She slurped loudly on her spoon as she finished off the last little bit of milk there was left in her bowl.

"Oh, Kakashi. This smells wonderful!" Rin's soothing voice entered the kitchen. In her arms was Kyoko, who's big brown eyes were looking all around the room. "Thank you for making breakfast this morning." She walked over to Kakashi and kissed him on the cheek. "Sasuke, Sakura, did you two have a good sleep?" When Rin walked around the kitchen with the baby in her arms, she had this unreal appearance to her. A warm smile and a little glow surrounding her, making her look like something you would see in a children's movie when the princess entered the film even though Rin was dressed in a baggy tee shirt and sweat pants and her hair was erratic. Sakura always loved how warm Rin was.

The remainder of breakfast held a more 'happy family' feeling to it as Kakashi and Rin flirted across the table and the cooing from Kyoko made them all laugh as she waved her tiny arms around. Sasuke looked so different from the family image. He was in dark clothing and looked distant from the three. Despite how warm and loving they both were to Sasuke, he held a position that looked as if they never even noticed he was there.

She knew it came from all the trauma that he had been through since childhood that made him weary of getting too close to people and the large age difference between Kyoko and Sasuke would also make the parents act differently towards each child.

After breakfast, where Sakura only ate one piece of bacon that Kakashi offered her, Sakura was allowed to change Kyoko while Kakashi and Rin got ready to carry on their duties for the rest of the day. The two girls were off to shop at the mall for new clothing and Kakashi was off to work

It took no time at all for the two parents to be ready and eager to head out the door.

"Your nightmare, it was about him?" Sasuke asked shortly after they pulled out of the driveway.

Shivers grew around her shoulders and breasts. "Yes. It's not uncommon, you know, they are still fluent enough to be almost every night." She knew that Sasuke was still having nightmares of his own. He denied every single one of them, but the talking in his sleep of fighting away from him and the thrashing he did made it very clear that there were some nights that he haunted Sasuke, too. "Do your dreams still have him?"

"No. I never dream of him." He turned away from her and walked towards the living room. "Do you still take the medication?"

The medication was to stop the terrors of Orochimaru. While they were in the hospital, a psychiatrist had visited them both and prescribed a medication to stop the terrors for the two of them and an anxiety medication for Sakura.. For the first couple of weeks, Sakura was religiously using the medication. Never forgetting a single day to take both pills. She was happier during this period, but it made her dazed and sleepy. When school then began to start and she was falling asleep throughout the day, she skipped a few days of pills. Remembering sometimes to take them on the weekends, and now, they were avoided all together. When the medication was held on being taken in, the dreams reoccurred.

"Are you?" She asked in an almost defensive voice.

She heard the loud clicking noise of the television being turned on and the laughing of a children's show being played on the screen. It was then that she knew this part of their conversation was over and it was pointless to continue even though it was he who brought it up in the first place. Sakura walked into the living room and saw that he was flipping through the menu to find something different to watch. She grabbed the nearest blanket and curled up on the couch next to him. Warming up slowly as the blanket trapped her body heat.

"Do you want to watch a movie instead of something that will have commercials?" She asked, hoping for some type of response. With Sasuke being reserved as he was, a relationship was often strained. "Maybe we could go out, too...We haven't seen Tsunade in a while. We could check on her. Or perhaps we could just take a walk...I don't want to spend my day inside."

Sasuke's arm startled Sakura as it snaked around her body and held her close. "I was thinking we could just stay here today." He finally changed the channel to a show designed to attract teenagers and set the remote control down on the armrest of the couch.

Hardly ever did Sasuke show any big sign of affection or that he was willing to stay inside and be cozy with her. She cursed her menstruation, wondering why of all weekends it had to be the one where Sasuke was willing to be touchy with her. She moved her own arms and wrapped one around his waist and snuggled her face upon his chest.

* * *

"I'm concerned, Miss Haruno," the school's guidance counselor said as she peered down at Sakura's grades from the first two months of school. "You're grades have dropped. You were once an honor roll student and now it appears you're struggling in the basic courses."

"With all do respect, I _was_ in the hospital for several months," Sakura was tired of hearing this same thing over and over again was making her frustrated. "My grades aren't even that bad. I only have a few B's...I can easily bring them up."

The guidance counselor set down the paper and stared at Sakura. "Do you have plans for yourself after high school? College? Occupation?"

"I know I'll be able to go to college. From the...work....I did over the past year, I have more than enough to set myself financially on the right path. I figured I could go to the local college here...I'm taking a psychology course right now, too. Maybe I'll become one of those?" She didn't want to really think about a job at the moment. She knew that being in rehabilitation for drug use and an eating disorder would show up and haunt her whenever she'd apply for a job. No one would hire her if they found out if she was a former crack addict and starved herself.

"I see you with Mr. Uchiha all the time, do you both plan on attending the same college or does he have something else in mind?" She rustled through some papers and glanced over the information she had on Sasuke. "You two have been dating for some time. After high school is when things really settle. Be sure to not make any decisions that could horribly change your plans."

Sakura wrinkled her brow in disapproval of what was just said. "Sasuke and I will be fine...I may not know what he wants to do after high school, but I'm more than positive his plans involve attending the same school as me."

The guidance counselor smiled. "If you say so, dear."

Sakura closed the door to the office and let out a long sigh. College never came to her mind once she began to model. It wasn't that she saw herself 'too pretty' to go to school or even that it was for 'ugly people', she had just been so busy with the occupation there itself that something more real never crossed her mind.

_Graduation is in three months, that gives me more than enough time to find out what I want to do with my life and what Sasuke's plans are._ She thought to herself as she walked down the nearly empty hallway to return to her second period class. When she finally broke her deep trance of the future, she saw Ino.

It had been months since they last spoke. It wasn't on Sakura's initial half that it was this way. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were before Orochimaru but that was so far away. A decade ago, is what it seemed like.

"Ah...Ino...how....have you been?" She said softly, walking closer to the girl. Cautious and more than positive that this reunion would turn into a disaster.

Ino's bright blue eyes narrowed coldly. "Sakura...I hear you're still dating Sasuke," her arms folded across her breasts. "I also hear that you see a psychologist because you couldn't handle a little picture taking." The last bit held an acid tone to it.

"It was more than picture taking, Ino. You know that." More shivers ran up Sakura's spine and her entire body felt like jelly. "There is so much more that happened aside from what that silly media says."

Ino took one hand and wildly flipped her long blonde hair. "Silly media, hm? Now that you're out of the picture, I've gotten so many more bookings." She formed a crooked smile across her seemingly flawless face.

Sakura exhaled. "I didn't speak to you just so you could poke fun. I wanted to see how you were doing..." She found the strength to move her legs and began to walk past Ino to her next class, slowly, but at a pace where she didn't seem fazed by Ino's taunting.

"My, Sakura, everyone _is_ telling the truth! Rehab sure has made you noticeably bigger!" Ino giggled as she walked in the opposite direction from Sakura.

* * *

Author's note - Yes, my writing is still as crappy as always. A very bland chapter, but I hope to entwine so drama in here sometime soon.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
